


Not Even Close

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList January 2013 Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Just Another Friday Night





	Not Even Close

Just another Friday night.

That’s what most people would have said.

Nothing special about it.

Buck grinned. He knew better. 

Because he had just spent it with the two boys that had well and truly captured his heart. 

Home-made pizza and freshly squeezed lemonade.

Mock sword fights and rescuing princesses.

Sticky fingers and chocolate-covered faces.

Nodding heads and eyes at half-mast.

Pajamas and quiet bedtime stories.

“Goodnight’s” and “I love you’s.” 

Yawns and gentle snores.

Buck smiled again.

Just another Friday night?

Not even close.

It had been Friday night with his family. And there was nothing “just“ about that.


End file.
